Que Sera, Sera
by historians
Summary: There is a strange girl walking the steps of the Death Weapon-Meister Academy. Of course, all students and staff of the DWMA are weird by default that it is almost always joked that if you want to be a student of the Academy, you have to be weird; but this girl's appearance and antiques might be a tad bit weirder than what is normally seen in the DWMA. [oc/kid]
1. I The Mysterious Affair at Styles

**a/n: hello. an oc fic. how original of me.  
**

* * *

There is a strange girl walking the steps of the Death Weapon-Meister Academy.

Of course, all students and staff of the DWMA are weird by default that it is almost always joked that if you want to be a student of the Academy, you have to be weird; but this girl's appearance and antiques might be a tad bit weirder than what is normally seen in the DWMA.

She is wearing a big sunhat with a large sunflower attached to it. Her clothes are somewhat not fit for the era, wearing a dull green Victorian travel dress. On top of that she wears a dark green blazer with a dusty rose pinned onto it. She holds a dark brown luggage with both of her hands, and sticking between her arm and her hips is a white parasol. Her luggage might be a bit too heavy for her as there is sweat on her face, and there is an annoyed expression on her face.

"I can't understand why Mother had to send me here!" She whispered furiously to herself, taking a moment to rest and putting down her luggage. She wipes the sweat from her face. "Was I not doing well with my studies?"

It is evident that she is not around here, not in the way that she was not from Las Vegas but in a way that she wasn't _from_ America. She had brown skin, brown like wood but not as strong as wood. Her nose was not button-like, but wide and stout. Her biggest and perhaps most attractive feature on her was her eyes; large expressive brown eyes that could be more attractive if it were not annoyed at the moment—if it took a moment to sparkle, then perhaps it will be gorgeous. She had long black hair that was tied up in a bun and hidden inside her sunhat.

She didn't look like she was from around here, _but_ the thing that gave her away the most was her accent. It was a bit rough, as if she wasn't used in speaking in English but she was still understandable (don't be mistaken though, she is fluent in English). In a way, it was almost endearing.

"Well, perhaps it's not Mother's fault." She frowned, and picked up her luggage with great difficulty. "But rather the one who made this academy to have almost a _thousand steps_!"

She was exaggerating. The DWMA steps were not almost a thousand steps; they were _over_ a thousand steps.

She made her way up to the DWMA steps with no ease. She was having a hard time, as she was not someone who regularly did physical activities. She was out of shape, as seen in her chubby and stout figure. Walking up stairs was something she did not do every day and thus therefore considered it a strenuous activity. She would much rather stay indoors all day, reading, rather than going out and picking fights with people or _socializing_.

To put it simply, our protagonist is someone lazy as fuck with antisocial tendencies.

"I _take_ offense to that." She whispers to no one in particular (except maybe the dear author of this story). "I'm _not_ lazy, I'm just a scholar. I'm _also_ , not antisocial—I have friends!"

The 'people' she considers her friends are her Mother, her mother's workers and the parasol she's carrying with her right now. Two aren't quite 'people' and technically cannot be considered her friends, the workers of her Mother are what you would call work acquaintances and cannot also be considered as friends.

After what seemed to be hours (it was only thirty minutes), she finally reaches the top of the steps and in front of the Academy itself. She heaves and gasps for some air as she puts roughly puts down her luggage. It slams on the floor, which causes the girl's eyes to widen in shock and in surprise (almost as if she did not know that her strength could do that, which was understandable when you were an antisocial recluse who was a bit lazy to do basic exercises).

" _Eeek!_ My stuff!" The girl exclaims in horror as she quickly opens the luggage, which contained only two sets of clothes—the rest were books, and checks if none of her things were damaged. Some of the books that was in her luggage was personal favorites of hers and was quite pricey for the knowledge they had inside, most (if not all) were fragile and it would indeed be worrying if they got damaged, that would be _weeks_ of restoration and repair (things she enjoyed, but did not have the time for). Seeing that none of her stuff was damage, she breathes a sigh in relief and closes her luggage. She proceeds to lay on it as she catches her breath.

 _DWMA huh?_ The girl thinks as she breathes heavily. _Must be important if Mother had to send me here, but it's not like I didn't have important stuff to do to!_

She huffs as she thinks about how her mother suddenly decided to send her to an _Academy_ (which she did not need, thank you very much! She already completed all further studies with her Mother and was only self-studying in her most favorite field which happened to be her expertise— _Literature_ ). She had all her days planned! She only hoped that this visit wouldn't take _more_ than two days.

"Are you Miss Life?" A gruff voice snaps her out of her rest. The girl snaps her head up and sees a rather large man with dreadlocks and the strangest skin color— _blue_.

"Blue skin—a classic symptom of zombification." The girl mutters as her eyes glazes by, thinking of her personal copy of 'Zombification and You! How to Easily Turn Your Friend Into a Zombie, a Guide by Doctor Franken Stein' which she left at home. " _Damn_ , I knew I should've brought it along with me!"

" _Ahem_." The zombie coughed to catch the girl's attention. "I'm not the type of guy to repeat myself—but are you Miss Life? Our Headmaster is _extremely_ happy to have you in our Academy. Or at least that's what He told me to tell you."

This snaps the girl out of her thoughts. Extremely happy to have her in His Academy? She mules over what the zombie just told her and then sighs, that meant and implied she was to stay _in_ the Academy for more than a couple of days. She clutches her luggage and pulls it closer to her, almost hugging it; her parasol is nearby her and she looks at it almost longingly. She finally understands why her Mother sent her to go here—to visit the Death Weapon-Meister Academy.

"Miss Sol, it seems like we're going to stay here for more than two days." She tells the parasol. She heaves a sigh and deflates on her luggage. She snaps up, remembering the zombie and immediately stands up, surprising the man.

"How inconsiderate and impolite of me!" She walks up to the zombie and smiles nervously. "I do hope you forgive me, my Mother didn't inform me that I was to go to this Academy."

"Don't worry Miss Life. It's all forgiven and a thing of the past—after all that's the kind of man I am." The zombie man seemed relieved that this girl was no longer hugging her luggage or talking to her parasol. "The name's Sid, by the way."

"It's quite nice to meet you Sid, though it is quite weird to be called Miss Life—even if that is indeed my birth name. Just call me Lie." She smiles, this time for real. "After all Miss Life is my mother. Still earning my title, you know?"

Sid, almost unfazed that the girl in front of her is the daughter of Life—the goddess of all things living, the literal personification of Life and well—the opposite of the Death God, nods.

"Come follow me, Lord Death has been waiting." Sid simply tells her. He does not bother to inform her that the Headmaster has been waiting for almost two hours past the scheduled meeting time, as he pities the girl. It was evident to the zombie that she had a hard time walking up the steps. He starts walking, assuming that Lie will follow.

"Wait!" Lie suddenly calls out, as her legs turn to jelly—the adrenaline of being impolite to someone was already fading and her body was back to being tired. It seemed that her body would not respond to what she would like to do (which was get the hell out of there— _wait no_ , she definitely meant take her luggage and follow Sid). "Er, that trek up here did not definitely bode well for my legs nor arms and hopefully not my luggage, so uh—"She looks at him shyly,"—A little help here?"

Sid sighs, not quite believing this girl was the daughter and next in line to become Life herself, he approaches the girl and heaves both Lie and her luggage on his shoulder and makes his way to Headmaster Death's office.

 _Well, this is the kind of guy I am_. Sid thinks as he listens to Lie being in awe of his strength. He doesn't admit that he feels a strong surge of pride and satisfaction welling up inside of him, it feels good to receive some attention as the Academy has been used to his strength for a while.

They make their way to Lord Death's office. Sid and Lie does a great job of ignoring whispers drawn their way. After all, Sid carrying a new girl and her luggage over his shoulder was not a normal sight _at all_. Normally, it would be either Soul or Black Star being dragged by Sid—not some new girl.

"So, this is what it feels like to be tall." Lie whispers to herself in awe as she watches her surroundings. The DWMA wasn't any special to any school she has been, except for the fact that there were some weapons that were being handled by the students and candles were being used as lights. She grasps her parasol tightly. "Look at this Miss Sol, a _once in lifetime_ moment! The chance to look at how tall people see the world."

"You really like that parasol, don't you?" Sid suddenly pipes up. He has been curious ever since the girl called her parasol 'Miss Sol' from when Sid picked her up from the front of the school, before he literally picked her up.

"Huh! Oh— _yes!_ " Lie answers, a bit taken aback that the zombie asked her that question. She pulls Miss Sol closer to her and looks at her lovingly. "She's been with me ever since I was a kid! Miss Sol was so pretty back then ya know? Ah! Well, she's still pretty even now!"

Sid tenses a little bit, as bead of sweat rolls down his face; he is a bit creeped out that Lie would refer to an _obviously_ inanimate object as a person. The parasol was not a weapon, the same way that Lie was not a meister—Sid should know, he checked. Either this girl was cuckoo in her head and the madness wavelength was affecting her _or_ she had a strange attachment to this object.

They finally arrive outside the door of the Headmaster.

"Lord Death told all of us to not disturb you two while you talked, so this is where I stop accompanying you." Sid carefully drops Lie's luggage on the floor before putting the girl right side up. Lie's legs wobble and she uses the wall to steady herself. She smiles kindly at Sid before she dusts off her dress and straightens any creases on her blazer. She puts her parasol between her arms and hips again as she picks up her luggage (once again having a hard time).

"Thank you very much for the ride here." Lie says, bowing her head a bit. "I'm sure my luggage and I were heavy! Not so much because of the books, but probably because of me." She says, gesturing to herself before quickly catching her luggage before it falls.

"Oh no, not at all." Sid tells her, smiling at Lie's politeness. "You weren't heavy at all, it was as if I was carrying a bag of grapes and even if you were heavy, it wouldn't bother me at all—that's the kind of guy I am, after all."

"…" Lie looks taken a back. She smiles after a few moments, "Thank you again." She says before she turns her back on Sid and knocks the Headmaster's door. She looks at Sid for a final time, smiles at him in a thanking way, before entering the Headmaster's room.

Well, let's see what was so important that Lie had to stop her analysis and reading plans for.

* * *

 **a/n: i hope you won't be bored? this will be an oc/kid fic because i'm trash and couldn't stop playing around with death's counterpart. feel free to, i don't know, leave a review if you liked it or not!?**


	2. II Sonnet 78

**a/n: hello again! i decided to upload the second chapter (i have four chapters ready actually! i want to update at least every other day or every week!) because i find it annoying when i read a multi-chaptered fanfic with only one chapter.  
**

* * *

"Hello!" A jolly Death God suddenly appears before Lie after she's walked the _very_ long hallway to get to the room.

Lie weakly smiles at Death, greatly surprised that the God looks and sounds like a kid's mascot. It was kind of hard to be mad at a face and voice like that. She puts down her luggage nearby her and holds Miss Sol to steady herself. Her legs has not recovered yet from the long trek up to the DWMA and well, it wasn't made better by the walk here.

"You must be Lord Death?" Lie asks, straightening her back up. It was always important to have a good posture during first impressions. Her Mother told her that herself. "My name is—"

" _Life!_ I know!" The Death God grins (well not so much that Lie saw Him grin, but it was very evident in His voice). He suddenly approaches Lie and pinches her cheeks. "It's been such a _long_ time since I last saw your Mother and you _and_ boy how much you have grown!" He continues pinching Lie's cheeks. "You look so much like your Mom, you know?"

"Yeush, Ay kneow… Buwt eet's nowt Laiyf—bbuwt eets Lai," Lie tries to reply. She's not quite angry that the Death God was pinching her cheeks, she was rather used to it because her Mother also used to do it _all the time_ although—she was rather surprised that Lord Death apparently _knew_ her when she was young. "Yeou knewo mew?"

"Oh, terribly sorry for that, Lie is it? Your chubby cheeks did not change from when you were a baby, you know!" Lord Death releases His grip on Lie's cheeks. His eye holes seemed to sparkle a bit when he hears Life's question. "Of course I knew you! Me and your Mother were close back in the Day!"

"Well, that sounds fake but okay, but yes it's Lie." Lie mutters, rubbing her cheek. She suddenly remembered who she was talking to and her eyes widened. "Ah! I'm so sorry, it's just—it's hard to believe that Life and Death were _friends_. _"_

"It may be hard to believe, but we were thick as thieves back then. When you were born, I was there! I visited you numerous times when you were a kid, you know!" Death chuckles, as he moves towards the mirror on the center of the room. Lie follows him nervously, forgetting her luggage at the hallway. "Well, that was until I could not visit, and then it was your mother who visited with you often—well obviously until She was too busy."

"I can't remember that…" Lie mutters and Death chuckles again.

"Of course, you would not! You were just a baby," Death explains to her. "Your mother stopped visiting when you were only two years old. Around that time, I also started thinking of having a child to fulfill my end of the bargain."

"Oh? That makes sense." Lie says. She brings her fingers to her chin and thinks on what Death said. There was something nagging her in the statement of Lord Death. Suddenly, it clicked in her head and then—"You _have a child?_ "

"Yes, I do! Your Mother does not know though _yet_ , so don't tell her." He winks at Lie and she giggles, knowing that it implied the God was going to play a _prank_ on her Mother. It was mean, but Lie still didn't appreciate having to go to an Academy when she had plans. "You're three years older than him, but—" Death rubs his skull chin,"—I'd say he _is_ taller than you by a couple of inches."

"Ah, well—everyone's taller than me Lord Death." Lie tells him, and because she knows that her Mother didn't tell her to visit the DWMA just to chat with Lord Death and catch up with Him apparently (though it sounds like something She would do). "But, this isn't the reason why my Mother sent me here, right? Well, aside from the fact that She doesn't know about Your son—She wouldn't send me here just for small talk, right?"

"Clever girl." Lord Death comments, and procuring red lipstick from somewhere on Him—He writes 4242-379 on the mirror. Lie recognizes that it was her Mother's number (the goddess in training makes an unsightly face and promises to herself to change how to contact Life when she usurps the role, preferably not using the red lipstick) and the mirror glows. As they wait for the Mistress of Life to appear, Death continues to talk, "It wasn't mostly to just talk with Me, though that was a great factor considered by your Mother—but it was also because of a current problem with Life Energy."

Lie narrows her eyes as she knows what the Lord Death was talking about. She clutches Miss Sol tighter than before and utters a silent apology if she was hurting her dearest parasol. Before she can reply though, Mistress Life's image appears on the mirror.

"Hallo! Sire Death, it's been a long time!" Her mother grins at Lord Death. She looks like an older Lie, except She was thinner and wore a long halter dress that contrasted Her glowing brown skin nicely, making Her look like a true goddess. She noticed Her daughter and grins even wider. "Lie! You're already there! I trust you already know the situation?"

"Hi Mother." Lie weakly says. "Lord Death only told me that it concerned Life Energy, nothing less and nothing more."

Mistress Life nods, as if that was what was supposed to happen. "Good. I instructed Sire Death to not tell you anything about this, until after the two of you contacted me." Mistress Life grins once more, "Well, shall we start this briefing about your mission?"

Lie and Lord Death nods and Mistress Life places her hands together.

"Well, you better sit down because this one is a doozy." Mistress Life admits. "You all know that Life Energy is dwindling, right? To the point that I'm actually scared that there will be a day where there's going to be a shortage of it, right?"

"Yes," Lie replies, her hands nervously tapping on her parasol. "You always tell me that, and I've been noticing it too."

"I've been feeling Life has been … not the Same." Lord Death tentatively says, when He receives surprised and shocked looks from the two, he only shrugs. "We're still connected Miss Life. Whether we like it or not, since we're both different sides of the same coin. I think our children will be too, when they succeed us."

"Ah," Mistress Life simply says, as if that explained everything. It was quiet for a few moments before the surprised expression Mistress Life was sporting a few seconds ago was back again. " _Wait_ —what do you _mean_ by _our_ children? As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one with a child…" Mistress Life trails off when suddenly all the pieces connected together. " _You have a child?!_ "

Lord Death almost sounds sheepish with His reply. "I was jealous?"

" _Oh my god!_ You have a child and You never thought to inform me all _these_ years?" Mistress Life was now catatonic, "You should've told me! I would've visited!"

"That's the exact reason why I didn't tell You." Lord Death admits, "See, my son—he's got a bit of a symmetrical obsession. OCD, if you will—and You're—You've got to admit Miss Life, you're a bit of an asymmetrical mess. Besides, don't lie—you kind of knew, right?"

"Well, _of course!_ " Mistress Life laughs out loud, "I'm _supposed_ to be asymmetrical! I'm _Life_! Although, let's go back to Your son. You have any pictures you can show me? Anything so I can put a name to His face—"

" _Ahem_." Lie coughs loudly. "Can we maybe get back to the matter at hand? That's important? We can talk about Your son _after_ we talk about the Dwindling Life Energy."

"Yes…" Both of the Gods say at the same time, feeling a bit ashamed as They were _just_ scolded by a young Life Mistress.

"Anyways, why exactly did You send me here in the DWMA, mother?" Lie asks, tilting her head. "I mean, dwindling Life Energy is something we can't do anything about."

"That's where you're wrong!" Mistress Life exclaims. "This is what I haven't been telling you, Dwindling Life Energy is caused by—you guessed it! Kishin eggs! Rather, the consumption of Kishin eggs."

"What do you _mean_ , Miss Life?" Lord Death narrows his eyes and the temperature inside the room suddenly dropped down, making Lie shiver. "Are you implying something I do not like here?"

"No, I am not." Mistress Life tells him reassuringly, "The consumption of Kishin eggs are not the _main_ reason but one of the reasons we can do something about." She clears Her throat and starts explaining, "You see, once a Death Weapon consumes a Kishin egg—the tiny Life Energy of that Kishin egg gets consumed by the Death Weapon too, but that does not get absorbed. Meaning that tiny Life Energy will stay inside the Death Weapon until that Weapon dies _or_ —"

"Someone removes them." Lie cuts in, "And the only one who can remove them is someone of Life—meaning, me." She narrows her eyes at her Mother. "M _oo_ oo _oother_ why do I have to do this? That Tiny Life Energy will still get back to us!"

"Not for at least two hundred years." Mistress Life deadpans, "And that's only a minimum. That's why I sent you here and that will be your job until something more important happens here." Mistress Life stops and thinks, "Well, that is if Sire Death approves of this."

"Well of course, I'd approve of it! Anything to help a good old friend!" Lord Death exclaims, and all hope that Lie was starting to hope had disappeared. Lord Death's eye holes suddenly narrowed. "Provided none of my students _or staff_ , will be hurt in the process."

"Well, the extraction of a foreign Life Energy won't hurt at all, to the most sensitive of people—it will _just_ be a tickle." Mistress Life cheerfully exclaims before her eyes darken. "Are you calling me _old_ , Sire Death?"

"No! Not at all!" Lord Death nervously said. Lie was a bit amused that the Death God was a bit scared of her Mother, but she kind of related—Her Mother was a menace when she was angry. "Although, for this to work, Lie won't need to disguise herself as a EAT student! I think she would not like that at all."

"Well, you're right about her not liking it _at all_." Mistress Life said, smiling at Lie. "She would not like that at all, she was always the academic type—more on theory rather than practical knowledge. One of the reasons why I'm giving you this mission, you know."

Lie grumbles and Lord Death laughs.

"Well, why don't I pair her up with a meister who often goes out in the field to collect Kishin eggs?" Lord Death suggests. "As a test trial. I'm also sure that she'll face exhaustion if she goes out and takes out all the Foreign Life Energy from our students and staff."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Mistress Life's eyes sparkles as She says this. Lie can't help but shiver as she's sure that her Mother has a plan that will either end with Lie's embarrassment or something equally bad. "It will indeed exhaust my poor _little_ girl—she's not strong enough to do this—at worst perhaps even face certain death." Mistress Life's eyes glazes over, "We do not want that."

"Yes, indeed." Lord Death agrees, nodding his head. "That's why if you're okay with it, I'd like to partner her up with My son! I trust him well enough that he'll be able to protect her as well collect enough Kishin eggs that we can test this theory."

"But he has extreme OCD, does he not? That worries me so." Mistress Life admits. "What if he were to not kill because his enemy was symmetrical?"

"I assure you that will _not_ happen. His weapons will prevent that from happening," Lord Death replies, "And besides, have we not talked about this when we were young? Our agreement?"

Mistress Life's eyes sparkles in pleasure once more. "Ah, _yes_ indeed. _Very then_ , I'll let you pair up Lie with Your son."

Lord Death rolls His eyes, "As if You did not like the agreement when I first suggested it."

"Yes sure! Talk about the girl you're finding a partner for like she's not in the room!" Lie cuts in, obviously annoyed. She rolls her eyes, "Well, this suits me anyway, I did not want to spend extra time talking about who I'll partner with. So I reckon, I'll be with Your son?"

"Yes you will!" Lord Death gleefully answers back, "My son will be your partner, _if_ he does agree. Well, I think he'll agree." Lord Death eyes Lie to the top and bottom and nods, "I think he _will_ agree—you seem symmetrical enough."

"Well, I just felt like I was fish being sold in a marketplace, but that's okay." Lie deadpans. She grabs her parasol tightly once more and bows to Lord Death and her Mother. "I'll be going now, I guess? I would like to use my spare time to read."

Mistress Life chuckles. "That's so like you. I think I'm starting to miss you Lie…"

Lie rolls her eyes, "That's what You say now that I'm no longer there at home. " She then turns to Lord Death. "What time do I come here tomorrow, Sir?"

"Oh, no worries. I'll be calling for you, Stein or Sid will come get you, or perhaps you'll be coming in with My son." Lord Death tells her, his tone jolly. "If you go outside right now, a student I think will be waiting for you and will show you around the school."

"So no reading time for me yet." Lie sighs as she says this, as that was the only thing she got from Lord Death's sentence. "Can I at least leave my luggage here?"

"Yes you can! You'll be living at My home after all." Lord Death explains, "The least I can do for Mistress Life is house you in My own home after all."

"Oh." Lie simply replies back. She looks back at her Mother who is whistling, not meeting Her daughter's eye. "I was not informed of that, but no need to ponder on that _now_. After all, I have a tour to get on with, right?"

Lie walks into the hallway and leaves the two Gods (and her luggage!) alone in the room. She's a little bit tired and just _really_ wants to read, but alas—she has a tour to see.

* * *

"She's really a good girl, you know?" Mistress Life starts when She hears Lie close the door behind her. "She can hold her ground with adults, can even insult them under the disguise of being polite, can even decipher the emotions of adults but—she doesn't really hang out with people around her age, can't understand their emotions she says. "

"Making her socially awkward?" Lord Death continues the sentence for Her. His voice is soft and full of understanding, like comforting a friend. "I understand, my son is the same way."

"Yes. That's one of the reasons I sent her here," Mistress Life gives Him a soft smile. "They'll get along well, I hope."

"They will." Lord Death tells Her almost certain. "If They do not, then our agreement between our children—well, that's not going to end well."

Mistress Life laughs loud and brightly, like the wind chiming or the birds tweeting out loud. "Well, whose idea was it to link the destinies of Our children and arrange… _partnership_ between them? Certainly not me."

"Ah-ah, you can't use that excuse Miss Life." Lord Death wags a gloved finger, "It was also _you_ who agreed to the deal. Besides, it's for the good of the World too."

Life and Death being partners together—that would greatly help Mistress Life in keeping track of the large Life Energy there is and help Death with His list. Making managing the living and the dead more organized and efficient than ever, making little room for mistakes.

Mistress Life sighs. "You don't have to remind me, I very well _know_ that it's good for the world if it succeeds." She looks at the clock near Her mirror and Her eyes widen. "I cannot believe it's already twelve am! I have to go—call me next time you need me Sire Death."

The mirror goes off, and Lord Death is left alone in His room.

If the partnership between the future Lord Death and future Mistress Life does not go well—it's going to end up in more wounds that's needed. He sighs and rubs a gloved hand to his eyes.

"I really hope this was a great idea." He mutters.

* * *

 **a/n: ehehe... there is a Plot! i hope you all love lie and her mother Miss Life. also, life's calling number isn't random, i actually thought long and hard about it huhu. if you have any comments or questions or misconceptions or if you just want to plain make fun of me, leave a review!**


	3. III First Class, Lady?

**a/n: ohoho…. ohoho… interaction between lie.. and a canon main character? ohoho…  
**

* * *

Maka Albarn was waiting for the new girl outside Headmaster Death's office.

She didn't really like the thought of showing around a new student around, as she also had her own plans to do. Mainly train with Soul, spar with Crona and Ragnarok—and maybe if she's _lucky_ —hang out with the swordsmaster afterwards too. Alas, this is one of the jobs of an honor student, though It didn't mean that she _liked_ doing these kinds of things though.

After a few minutes of waiting, a short girl finally emerged from Lord Death's room with an unsavory and unamused expression on her face. If it were not the fact that Maka was a polite person, she would have laughed at the expression.

"Are you—" The girl spoke and Maka could hear a slight accent in her voice. The girl paused for a moment, using her parasol as a cane as she made weird gestures in the air as if trying to remember the word. "Ah! Are you my guide?"

"Oh! Yes, yes I am. Maka Albarn at your service, it's nice to meet you." Maka replied back after realizing the girl was talking to her. "I'm the one that's going to give you a tour. So shall we start?" (Better to get this over with so she can go back to the things she'd like to do.)

"Listen, Maka. I see in your eyes that you think this whole—" She waves her hand again, " _Thing_ is completely not worth our time and I agree. Surprisingly. That's kinda hard you know? Wouldn't you say so Miss Sol?"

Maka is confused until she realized the girl was talking to the parasol in her hand. This got freaky _quickly_ because Maka knew via Soul Perception that the parasol in her hand was not a Weapon nor a human being. Maka focuses more; perhaps she missed something with her Soul Perception? She hasn't mastered it yet and therefore she could've made a mistake.

"And it's kinda hard for me to agree with people! Mother says so, and—and—oh, you're not listening to me." This snaps Maka from her tuning out the other girl. She looks at the foreigner and was surprised to see that the rude girl had calmed down and looked almost wounded. "Oh, well—I understand."

"No, no! It wasn't that I was—I was merely thinking about the things you might enjoy in our school!" Maka nervously replies, trying to save the whole situation from blowing up in her face. Sure enough the girl buys in her white lie, looking happily surprised at the scythemeister. "Do you want to get going?"

"Well, I said before that wasn't needed…" The girl mutters as she grasps on her parasol tightly. "But Miss Sol and Mother did tell me I need to make new friends outside of work and books…" The girl looks conflicted for a moment before she looks at Maka. " _Fine_. I'll go on these school tour but can we start with the library first?"

"Well, sure. I guess. If that's what you'd like Miss…?" Maka smiled at her, a bit relieved that she somehow was able to avoid offending the new foreign student ( _actually_ , Maka wasn't even _sure_ that the girl was a new student. She didn't look EAT student, nor NOT student).

"You can call me Lie." The girl smiles politely at Maka. "Forgive me for not saying my full name, but it's quite a handful and I share my name with my Mother and she's—ya know."

(

Life the Mistress sneezed as She was in the process of watching over a particular police team in Brooklyn with her mirror. The police team was a ragtag bunch and Life the Mistress greatly enjoyed watching over them, but She was careful to not be attached to them as sooner or later She'd have to take their lives.

Life the Mistress rubbed her nose as She changed the lives she was watching to somewhere near Death City, the person nearest to her daughter, one Maka Albarn.

"It seems to me that my daughter has been bad mouthing me to this nice young lady." Life the Mistress said before She sneezes a second time. "Well, that one was because of the dust thank goodness."

)

"Ah, no worries Lie. I understand." Maka replied back, she didn't really understand but she felt it was too impolite to ask. "Shall we go to our first stop then?"

Lie grins widely as her eyes sparkled at the mention of the library. "To the library we go!"

The short girl then proceeded to go to the right, carrying her parasol as if a flag won in victory. Maka stared at the girl currently walking around the hall in a gallant manner attracting the attention of the students for a few seconds.

"Uh," She wasn't sure how to break this to her. "The library's the other way?"

Lie stopped in her tracks as she mechanically turns around, still holding her parasol in a flag-like manner. If Maka looked closely she could see traces of red in the other's cheeks. She continued walking down the hall towards the library yet there a noticeable lack of gallant in her walk.

"Let's get going then!" Lie exclaimed as Maka simply followed the girl.

"Oho… An incredible library you all have here!" Lie could not help but exclaim as she runs around the DWMA's library, looking at _ancient_ books and being obviously _more_ than a bit excited. She looked back at Maka, almost frowning. "Do you know what kind of system this library has? I mean if it follows the Dewey Decimal System?"

"Er…" Maka looks at her a bit hesitant. Oh, but perhaps hesitant would be quite wrong to describe how the scythemeister feels as she was sporting a look that was somehow the combination of being tired (of Lie's antics) and being curious (also of Lie's antics). "I'm not sure?"

"Oh! That's a bit disappointing to be honest; you should _always_ know what kind of system your library always has." Lie stops running around and approaches Maka who is in the center of the room. There is a slight noticeable 'huffs' in her words. "I don't really _know_ why I bother with running around in the library, when _obviously_ it's very inefficient of me."

"Oh yeah, _obviously_." Maka mutters sarcastically to herself but if Lie notices that or anything, she does not make it known.

Lie simply puts down her parasol (Maka swears she hears the girl apologize to it) and faces the bookshelves, turning her back to Maka. She brings out her arms in a motion that's similar to preparing yourself to be hugged by someone, and before the scythemeister knows what's happening, Lie flicks her hands forwards to herself—

…

To the result of nothing.

Before Maka could ask what that was for, before Maka could exactly ask what the other girl was hoping to achieve, Lie stomps her feet. The scythemeister peers over to see the other frowning, and as quickly as she saw that frown, it turned into the look of understanding.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sometimes I could be such an airhead!" Lie simply nervously giggles.

(Maka desperately wants to reply with a scathing remark like a 'you think so?' or something like that but she was raised properly by her mother and thus had the gall to restrain herself.)

"Soul release!" The girl simply exclaims and a white glow encompasses Lie, suddenly, the human soul Maka was seeing suddenly changed into something bigger—something _not_ human nor meister _nor_ weapon.

Something scarily close to a Witch yet also not like a Witch.

* * *

"Y-you're a witch." Maka says with a tinge of fear and nervousness. The last time she felt an unknown witch soul so dangerously close to her inside the Academy was _so_ many moons ago and it still scares her.

The Death-Weapon and Meister Academy was a safe place, a place that Maka could always count on to not have any hostile witches and yet there was an unknown witch in front of her.

"Huh?" Lie looks at Maka amidst the many books she had summoned to her place. "What?"

"Don't play coy with me! You're a witch, aren't you?" Maka exclaims sharply as she tries to find a weapon she could use _just in case_.

"Me? A witch?" Lie suddenly then drops the countless of books she was holding. Her face contorts into an expression of displeasure. " _Oh_. Oh no. I completely forgot I was in Death Weapon-Meister territory."

" _Yeah_. This is Death Weapon-Meister territory, last time I checked." Maka replies vehemently as a book makes her way into her hands.

"I know! I can't believe I forgot! Don't attack me! This was the whole reason I had Soul Protect on in the first place!" Lie looks full on nervous now. She notices the book Maka was holding and the offensive position she had. "Don't attack me! Especially not with that _rare_ book!"

"If you're not a witch explain your soul!" Maka says as she prepares to strike with her book. She then slightly hesitates as she finds out that the book she was holding was rare. "R-rare?"

With this, Lie quickly sees the opening and grabs the book from Maka's hands leaving the scythemeisther _really_ surprised. Before Maka can strike back with another book or anything, she notices how Lie holds the book in her hands: as if it was her own offspring.

"Shh, shh. You'll never be back in her hands again where her only desire with you is to hit people." Lie hushes the book, making Maka slightly uncomfortable and offended. "I'll take care of you, read you, and maybe even repair you if I see any loose pages."

Then, an idea strikes Maka. The scythemeister quickly takes a book, something old and rare looking, from the pile that Lie had dropped and calls over the attention of the other.

"Hey! If you don't tell me the _deal_ with your soul then this book will get it!" Maka exclaims as she readies to tear the book into two equal pieces.

"Ah! Wait no! That's The Secret History by, by, _by—_ " The supposed _not_ witch looks like she's about to cry. "Okay! Okay! I'll give, I'll tell you the deal with my soul, but I was about to tell you anyways! No need to torture an innocent book!"

Maka sets down the book, simply grateful that the girl was going to spill how she wasn't a witch like she claimed. Just on time too because, Professor Stein was just outside the door waiting for his time to come in and help Maka, or at least that's what her Soul Perception picked up on.

Hopefully, he'd get inside on time.

* * *

 **a/n: asfja i was struggling on how to portray lie here but I decided to like wing it.. asfjaf apologies if you see inconsistencies with how I write lie! I'm doing my best I Swear aslfjf… ;; v ;; )g . hopefully within time, lie will have a more? sturdy and stable personality + interactions with the main cast!**


	4. IV A Good Woman

**a/n** : **hello I am back with a New Update and I'm actually? staying true with my schedule? That I update every other day? I know I'm surprised too because I'm staying ahead by one to two chapters..?  
**

* * *

"Let's get one thing straight: I'm not a witch, not that there's anything wrong with being a witch!" Lie says once she's settled on the chair. Her fingers were tapping the copy of The Secret History (she would absolutely _not_ speak until Maka gave her The Secret History back) and beside her was a stockpile of books and her parasol.

" _There's a lot of things wrong with being a_ witch." Maka simply tells her with a pointed look.

Lie lets out an offended gasp. "There's nothing wrong with being one! They're creationists! They _make_ things and they're—the young witches are hell bent on reforming the old ones!"

"This talk about witches makes it seem like _you_ really are a witch." Maka points out.

"My soul may seem similar to a witch's but I am _not_ a witch." Lie gives the scythemeister something akin to a glare.

Maka looks ready to protest but Lie gives her a pointed look (that wasn't intimidating in the least if you don't factor in her soul was a _freakin'_ witches!). The scythemeister simply sighed and nodded for the girl to continue.

"Well, _technically_ I _can_ pass for a witch, but I'm not! If anything I'm not like a witch and witches are simply like me!" Lie grumbles, "This is what we get for hiding from the Academy."

"What do you mean?" Maka coughs before Lie can jump into a new conversation topic. Lie looks vaguely surprised and looks at the scythemeister closely.

"I'm not a witch! Honestly Maka Albarn, if you'd look closely at my soul, I know you have Soul Percept! You'll see it clearly!" Lie exclaims rather passionately before she goes back grumbling about how unfair her mother was.

Maka then _skeptically_ takes the other's advice. She activates Soul Percept once more and looks closely at the other's soul. She peers deeply in the too-large-to-be-a-non-combatant's witch soul and looks. She does not know what she's searching for as it seems textbook Witch Soul to her, disruptive—wait. Wait just a minute.

"It's not disruptive." Maka whispers to herself as Professor Stein suddenly kicks the door open.

"A godling?" Professor Stein exclaims as he pushes up his glasses and brings down the leg he used to kick the door open.

"Right on, sir Franken Stein!" Lie points at the professor before she claps her hand together. "I'm not a witch but a godling!"

"You're a godling, but—but Lord Death doesn't have a female child?" Maka looks confused as she says this and Lie frowns.

"Because my Father isn't _Sire Death_. However, my Mother? The one I was named after?" Lie reminds Maka, "She's Miss Life, Goddess of Life."

"That's impossible!" Maka exclaims as she slams the table, making Lie wince a bit. "There's… no… way…?" Even she was unsure if it was impossible or not.

"Is it Maka Albarn? daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn, if I'm not mistaken?" Lie suddenly exclaims, "My mother breathed life on you! I was there when it happened!"

"But—but, anyone can look up who my parents are!" Maka counters back.

"Fine! I'll expect for you to say that all information about you can be looked up too?" Lie frowns when Maka nods but then remembers Professor Stein was in the room. "How about him? I can tell you any information about him since one look in a _living_ being's face can instantly give me information about them! A trait of a Life Goddess!"

Maka looks hesitant because _that's her teacher_ _they're talking about_. She simply looks at the man in question, and is a bit shocked that he was actually taking this seriously and was considering this option—there was still a tiny bit of chance she was telling the truth after all.

"Fine, let's do that, information about me can be rarely looked up after all." Doctor Stein says abruptly after a moment's decision. "Lord Death told me of your arrival but did not mention how you would look like so perhaps this is a good way to make sure you're telling the truth too."

" _Fine!_ " Lie exclaims as she pouts and takes a good look at Professor Stein. Her eyes glaze over as she begins to speak, "Full name: Franken Victor Stein. Age: Thirty-one? Date of Birth: January one. Classification: Meister. Deepest fear: To succumb to the Madness Wavelength. Deepest secret, so as that no one can tell me I can look this up: He had… oh? He had an infatuation on your—"

Professor Stein coughs loudly as to stop Lie, as he frantically turns his screw. If one would look closely, perhaps you would see red on his cheeks.

"I think you've proved to us well that you know information." Professor Stein simply says, making Lie grumble.

"He's an adult, you can't complain about it." Lie whispers so quietly that Maka almost did not catch it but she did and it almost made her snort. The godling put on a sickly sweet smile as she once again looked at the professor. "I would like to think that this proves I really am godling? The next Goddess of Life?"

"Why is your soul so close… to a Witch's soul though?" Maka cannot help but ask. Now that Lie was proven to be _not_ a Witch but instead a young Godling (which was scarier but Maka can at least take comfort in the knowledge that Lord Death won't invite any dangerous people and judging from her interactions with Lie, she wasn't at all intimidating, like a tiny puppy). "It's unlike Kid's soul, ah—the other godling in this school."

"Oh that! Well, we don't have the same souls because we're not the same people, Maka." Lie dryly replies.

Maka feels a tiny bit annoyed. "I _know_ , but the composition of your Souls… while a bit similar, still vastly different. Your soul is more like the Witches, yet Kid's soul is more like…well ours."

"A good question Maka, a question that I, too, would like the answer for." Professor Stein says as he sits on a chair in his trademark sitting pose.

"Oh, well it's more of what we preside on. Life gives, Death takes." Lie tells them, as she closes her eyes. "Witches give and create, while Meisters and Weapons take and destroy. As for how Witches have the same soul as us…Well, that's more on how my mother created witches in her image rather than the image of a normal human."

"Huh." Maka blinks as she digests the somehow rational answer the other gave. (Judging from her encounters with the girl, Lie wasn't really the most _rational_ person you can think of, talking to parasols and treating books like animate objects.)

"Ah. Before I forget," Professor Stein says as he twists his screw. "Is it true that you Mother created Witches to punish human beings? I've read about that somewhere here."

" _You—_ " Lie almost glares at the professor before Maka hears the quiet muttering of 'he's an adult' from her (and the scythemeister swears she saw the professor smile in sadistic pleasure the tiniest bit). The godling coughs, "Well, that's—that's not true at all. If I remember right, the people working for Mother always told me that She accidentally made them."

"When She was drunk!" A new voice butts in their conversation and to Maka's surprise and shock it was Lord Death, himself. "Isn't that right, Lie?"

Lie takes a deep breath as she frowns a tiny bit, "You're not wrong in saying that. I mean, I guess She was drunk? I'd say tired."

"Well, the important thing was that it was enough for Miss Life to be apologetic enough that She still sends me gift baskets now and then whenever she feels guilty!" Lord Death cheerily says. "Also, if you ask Me, She was _totally_ drunk."

"You're the person Mother sends those gift baskets too?" Lie's eyes widen slightly as she covers her mouth to hide her gasp. "I thought Mother was courting another human being!"

"Miss Life never changes." Lord Death coughs in an attempt to hide His smile. "I'm afraid to cut our conversation and this school tour short but the school day is over and I'm here to accompany Lie to her temporary house."

"Finally! I've been waiting for this the whole day!" Lie's eyes sparkled as she heard this and quickly stood up before taking her parasol with her. She walks a little bit too cheerfully out the door.

"Well, goodbye then! See ya later Maka, Stein." Lord Death nods to each of them, "Oh and before I forget, don't overwork yourself, Stein!"

Lord Death finally leaves out of the library with the godling Lie leaving a slightly surprised Maka and an indifferent Stein.

"You okay there, Maka?" Stein finally breaks the silence as he lights up a cigarette (which Maka was pretty sure against library rules). "Kami would get pretty angry at me if she thinks I broke her only daughter."

"Yes sir, I'm okay." Maka finally croaks out. "I think I just need to sit or lay down for a few second because today was fucking weird."

Professor Stein merely snorts as Maka slipped further into her chair. It was a nice day to discover that the strongest enemy you have was created by a drunk Goddess.

* * *

 **a/n: Y'all'd've, the last part was very fun to write ! But the next chapter was even more fun to write because we finally? meet Death the Kid if I'm not mistaken. (I'm a Good Author because I Forget what I write I—)**

 **again, my apologies if Lie's characterization seems unstable, I'm trying very hard to stay true to the original characterization I had of her but the girl keeps on becoming this sexually liberated + stubborn literary girl who's socially awkward with a silver tongue when I just wanted her to become a literary girl who's socially awkward. I think that's a good thing?**


	5. V Never Love a Stranger

**a/n: bad news y'all… I am Officially not ahead of schedule… I might not update on Monday in an attempt to at least be one chapter ahead of everything.  
**

* * *

"That was a _terrible_ tour. I almost got killed!" Lie grumbles as she follows Lord Death to His home.

"Well, in my staff's and student's defense, it was your fault Lie." Lord Death merely said as he walked to a big manor. "They did not know you were a godling! The problem is your soul's composition, too close to a witch and you _are_ going undercover in a highly paranoid anti-witch school."

"It's not my fault that you didn't inform anyone, nor my fault that some witches hate humanity though most of them are trying their best to mingle with said humanity." Lie harshly mutters to herself and her parasol before she notices there's a large gap between her and Lord Death. She quickly runs up to him to close the gap a little closer. She then looks as if she remembers something: "Ah! What about my luggage—"

"Already at the house!" The God answers before Lie can finish her question. He whistles for a moment as He walks before He continues to speak. "'Suppose it's my fault for not telling My staff nor students, but I was under the impression that your status as a godling be kept as a secret, therefore I propose for you to keep Soul Protect on under all circumstances?"

"That's convenient..." Lie admits before she frowns at the next statements of Lord Death. She looks hesitant for a bit, but then gives. "I suppose that would be the best, Soul Protect does help to hide me."

"Ah, but you cannot use Soul Protect at My house!" Lord Death almost happily tells her, and before Lie can protest the God of Death continues, "Would be a bit _rude_ to your host, won't it?"

There! He said it. Lord Death busted out the Big Guns and used the _r word._ The _rude_ word, aka the word that can make Lie do anything if said by an adult as she doesn't want to be perceived as _rude_ by those above her. Lie looks at Lord Death as if she was being tortured right now by making her watch books being shredded because of their supposed 'uselessness'.

"Er, uh…" Lie hesitates as she slows down her pace of walking. She clasps Miss Sol tightly as she decides on what to do.

On one hand, having Soul Protect on makes her feel calm, makes her feel like she's not _of_ Life and therefore is free from all the stressful duties that makes her want to run away sometimes. Soul Protect is a safety blanket for Lie and she'd be lying if she weren't thankful for the invention of it. Soul Protect protects her from the World; not only the meisters and weapons who mistake her for a Witch, but also of the memory that she will one day have to step into the important role of Goddess of All Living Things, Creator of Life.

Though on the other hand… She was a guest in Lord Death's room and she would have to be polite and all that. If it was the wish of her host for her to not use Soul Protect, then shouldn't it be that she follows His wishes? Besides, even if Soul Protect calms her down, the spell also makes her feel stuffy, makes her want to break away from the skin because of the fact that she _is_ suppressing her own soul. There's also a lot of things that would be done faster if she doesn't use Soul Protect in Lord Death's home (like for example, taking a bath, cleaning her room and of course her Literary research!)

She sighs, her polite side was winning (and if she's going to partake in this mission her mother gave her she'd have to be All Hands on Deck if she wants to still catch up with her Literary research.)

"I suppose it would not hurt to be able to use my magic in your home." Lie replies in a soft voice. She grips Miss Sol tighter than ever and apologizes to the parasol in her mind.

"Perfect!" Lord Death exclaims in a pleased voice, as if He just did not make Lie choose between safety and efficiency. He suddenly stops walking, causing Lie to bump into the God. "Here we are!"

Lie rubs her nose in annoyance, trying to alleviate the pain she felt. She would've responded with a snarky comment, annoyance because of the pain had overridden all polite senses the girl has, before she notices the big ass manor in front of her. She looks at the ( _clearly_ ) Victorian inspired manor decorated with skulls. Everything is gleaming black, a black that seems to shine as well as absorb light, and if it is not gleaming white then it is a blinding white that hurts to look at or a red that strangely reminds Lie of blood.

"Cool use of the people's tax money…" Lie cannot help but say before she realizes whose house this is. "My apologies! I did not mean for that to slip out."

Lord Death simply laughs, "It's okay. This technically isn't My house and therefore doesn't use the people's tax money—well, it's not like I can use them anyways as Death City has a different government from the DWMA."

"That's… Actually pretty interesting!" Lie admits, her interest more than a bit piqued if anything is to judge from the sparkle her eyes give. "Do you have any books about the politics of the—" Lie blinks as she realizes she has completely derailed the conversation. "My apologies once again! Though if this is not your house, then who's house is this?"

"It's okay Lie. It's not every day you meet someone interested in the complicated nuances of My City! To answer your question about the books, I think there's some in the Academy's library." Lord Death chuckles. "For your other question though, this is My son's home."

"Your son?" Lie repeats, although in the inside she was far too excited at the prospect of learning about how Death City runs politically. She always assumed that Death City runs under the Academy, but the assumption was wrong.

"Yes! My son. I did not introduce you to him, right? No mention of his name or his face or anything like that?" Lord Death confirms, not quite realizing that Lie was not focused on His son but rather on how Death City was run. When he realizes he sighs, "Like mother, like daughter I suppose."

"Huh? Oh!" This seemed to cut into Lie's daydream of reading about this particular topic more. She looks a bit embarrassed and apologetic, her face being a deep red color. "No you did not!"

"No worries, his name is Kid and—well, I think you'll find out when you see him." Lord Death says, not bothering to take note of Lie's spacing out lest she gets all flustered and apologize a million times over.

"Um, I don't think I'll find out. After all, my Mother did not create your species so…" Lie mumbles, "I can't _exactly_ look at your personal information."

"I know! Though, won't you say not knowing anything about my son be an adventure?" Lord Death jokes, or at least that's what Lie thinks He's doing. "If I must describe My son though, he's definitely a catch!"

"Uh," Lie isn't sure how an OCD stricken man who probably looks like a shadow judging from genetics from his Father will be a catch. "Okay?"

"You don't believe me?" Lord Death sighs, "Don't worry then, I suppose you'll find out! Let's go inside in the meantime. It's getting a bit tiring standing outside of Kid's house."

Lie merely follows Lord Death inside the manor, a frown on her lips and skepticism on her soul.

* * *

"This'll be your room!" Lord Death opens the door to a big bedroom that's a bit _too_ symmetrical. Lie steps into the room to view it a bit more properly.

The room was painted a dull white. On one side of the walls were various paintings that looked symmetrical and on the other side were the same set of paintings. Besides the paintings, there was also one door each on the two walls that paralleled each other (perhaps leading to a bathroom or a closet?). The bed was properly and primly made save for her suitcase that was carefully set so that it would not disturb the symmetry of the room. Even the lights were symmetrical, as well as the candles. It was a sore to the eyes of Lie who was far too used to the asymmetrical mess of her mother's home. The only saving grace of the room was that there were _two_ bookshelves filled to the brim with books (and Lie is dearly hoping they didn't have the _same_ set of books).

Lie absolutely disliked it.

"It's nice! I like it!" Lie said, instead of voicing out her criticism to the room.

Lord Death looks at Lie amusedly, his eye holes sparkling as if telling Lie to not lie and tell the truth.

"Er, too symmetrical?" Lie tries saying, unsure of how to voice it without screaming her dislike, her English failing on her.

"You'll be able to change it, Kid doesn't visit used rooms and I _did_ tell him there will be a guest perusing one of his many guest rooms." Lord Death assures her. He looks at one of the many clocks hanged on the hallway and the God of Death makes what seems to be a surprised face.

"Is there anything wrong, Lord Death?" Lie asks, her mind was still preoccupied by how symmetrical the room was but it was polite to ask when your host seemed distressed.

"I did not notice the time! I have to go Lie," Lord Death looks a bit apologetic as He says this, "I still have duties to attend at the Academy."

"No worries Sir!" Lie attempts to smile at Him. "I understand."

"Kid will be here in ten to twenty minutes, judging by what his weapons told Me, I'd appreciate it if you also tell him what's happening." Lord Death tells her, "I hope you'll forgive me for leaving you alone in this big home. You'll have company soon though!"

"Leave it to me!" Lie reassures the God. "I won't be lonely, I've got Miss Sol with me, and a _ton_ of books too."

"If you'll excuse me then," Lord Death closes the door after a nod and Lie is left all alone in her too big, too symmetrical room.

' _What to do first…'_ Lie thinks as she approaches the bed. She puts down her suitcase gently on the floor (she then remembers she'd have to either call her Mother for more clothes or go shopping, both of which doesn't seem nice to her), and then lies on the bed. She releases her hold of Miss Sol to let the parasol also rest on the bed.

Lie stretches her entire body and then decides. There's got to be a bathroom in her room or else she'll riot.

* * *

Lie dips her toe in the all too warm water and winces when it's too hot. She is clad in a green and white striped towel but she quickly discards this as she decides to submerge her whole body to the too warm water.

The water stings her skin but it also soothes her. There must be something sadomasochistic about this whole routine but it's been proven that warm things relaxes tense muscles, something her muscles are after standing and walking the whole day. She submerges her whole head on the water only surfacing after a few seconds.

"Bwah!" Lie says out loud as she inhales air. She looks satisfied with herself, pleased that she was relaxing her tense muscles. She looks thoughtful for a moment before an idea hits her. "Wait!"

She looks at the floor, where her towel was discarded, and fishes under the towel, trying to find the bottle she placed on the floor earlier. It takes a few minutes because she did not really want her body to be subjected the cold air. She finds a bottle she was looking for and smiles to herself. She uncaps the bottle and takes in the scent before dropping a few drops into her bath. She thinks for a moment before she also grabs the shampoo bottle on the floor and lathers some of it on her hair too.

Soon enough there was a sweet vanilla scent wafting through the air and Lie's smiles to herself. There were good things to every bad thing, and in this case being able to use a big ass bathtub for her relaxation purposes.

Lie leans back and sighs to herself. She's always liked taking baths even if it didn't seem like it because of her unhealthy reading habits. She stays like that without a care in the world, not minding her own surroundings and certainly not paying attention.

After twenty minutes, she goes ahead and stretches her back. Being a bit on the chubbier side and being made in the image of Life, made her back sometimes hurt because of her front, aka her chest. It often annoyed her but having a slightly bigger than average chest had some perks! (Well, not really, but she likes to think so).

At the same moment, the door to the bathroom opens, greatly surprising Lie.

She turns her head just in time to see a dark haired boy intruding on her bath. Lie's eyes widen and too shocked to think of doing anything but stare at the intruder. After a few moments, the initial shock wears off. She tries for a smile and she tilts her head. This must be Lord Death's kid?

The first thing that Lie thinks upon realizing this was 'He doesn't look _anything_ like his Father.' The second thing she thinks is 'This is an awkward first meeting.'

The boy looks at her, and Lie faintly sees red in his cheeks (she's also fairly sure that he also looked at her chest). Lie looks at him and only makes out bright yellow eyes and black hair with three white stripes. The boy seemed to be frozen in place, and Lie sighs inwardly to herself.

"You must be Kid, Lord Death's son?" Lie says and when the boy nods, she continues. "Um, can you perhaps close the door? The cold air's getting in and—"She waves her hand in desperation trying to make the other understand. "Introductions can be made later when I'm done with my bath?

Kid nods and mechanically closes the door. Lie sighs in relief as he does so.

Being raised by a hedonistic mother and being surrounded by half-naked men, ladies and people called Life's workers her whole life has made her a bit desensitized to situations like this. It doesn't stop Lie from submerging her whole head underwater as she thinks how awkward the whole situation was. She doesn't hang out with kids and doesn't really understand social cues that much, but she _knows_ it was awkward even without anyone's help.

She stays in the bath for at least five more minutes before finally going out to go and changing. She leaves the whole bathroom smelling of vanilla.

She's still a bit pleased, even with the awkward encounter.

* * *

She changes into her white nightgown (a gift from her mother!), and then sighs as she dries off her hair. She sits on the bed as she looks at Miss Sol.

"Why didn't you stop Lord Death's son from entering the bathroom Miss Sol?" Lie frowns at her, almost in a disappointing manner. "Aren't you supposed to be the one who helps me?"

No response from the inanimate object because well, it _is_ an inanimate object.

"It's bad of me to accuse you though," Lie admits, "You can't do anything and well; I didn't exactly lock the bathroom."

Lie stares at her parasol for a few more minutes before a knock on her door interrupts the staring contest she was having with her dearest parasol. She sighs as she knows who might that be, possibly Lord Death's son. She stands up and walks towards the door and opens it, and what she sees shocks her a tiny bit.

"Elizabeth Thompson." Her eyes glaze over as she mutters. She shakes her head and looks at the tall girl straight in the eye. "I wasn't expecting you?"

"How did you—"Elizabeth shakes her head, deciding to not ponder over that. Lie wonders how many weird things the girl experiences every day for her to not bat an eyelash over this. "It's _Liz_. I'm supposed to take you to Kid? Something about not wanting to trespass your room anymore?"

Lie frowns, "He sees a few breasts out and about and he's already hesitant to come in? How does he fight kishin eggs then?"

This makes Liz laugh out loud. "I like you." She then looks at the clock nearest to Lie's door. "Although we really need to get going,"

Liz leaves expecting Lie to follow her. The godling hesitates for a moment as she feels a strange warmth inside her flowing (she's never had _other_ people laugh at her jokes before!). She then quickly grabs her parasol and dashes to meet up with Liz's long strides.

(This of course takes the wind out of Lie. She's never been one for physical fitness after all.)

* * *

 **a/n: alsfkjaslkf I really need to get my shit together and write faster. I do hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
